la mujer perfecta
by lesly-radcliffe
Summary: Tras una fuerte pelea con su esposa, Draco deseo que Hermione se convirtiera en la esposa perfecta, que no le molestara nada de lo que hiciera y que solo se encargue d sus necesidades, lo que nunca pensó, es que ese deseo pudiera convertirse en una pesadi
1. capitulo uno

_**Bien, aquí les traje un nuevo ff, no será muy largo, de echo solo tiene unos 5 capítulos, o máximo seis…**_

_**Este ff se lo dedico a todas esas personas que me mandaron un rr en mi otro ff, matrimonio arreglado, por que granito de arena, por granito de arena, se han hecho más de 200 rrs, y eso me motivo a publicar este ff!**_

_**Pero me decidí a publicarlo ya cuando leí el rr de ChicaMalfoy, que me dejo en mi otro ff, y me decía que iba a leer mi ff, eso me entusiasmo de mas, a si que aquí esta!**_

_**Bien, espero que les guste, y como siempre, que me manden un rr! Besos!**_

**_Summary: Tras una fuerte pelea con su esposa, Draco deseo que Hermione se convirtiera en la esposa perfecta, que no le molestara nada de lo que hiciera y que solo se encargue d sus necesidades, lo que nunca pensó, es que ese deseo pudiera convertirse en una pesadilla…_**

_**Capitulo Uno:**_

_**Quien eres?**_

- púdrete!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras que daba un portazo a la puesta de su habitación

Solo los rápidos reflejos de Draco lo salvaron que su perfecta nariz fuera rota por la fuerza que Hermione había usado al cerrar la puerta

Frunció el seño, más de lo que ya lo tenía, mientras que trataba de abrir la puesta de **su** habitación, pero como ya lo había previsto, estaba cerrada con un encantamiento

Dejo salir una exclamación de impotencia, mientras abandonaba la casa que compartian…

Draco caminaba por el parque que estaba cerca de su casa, el cual, a esas horas de la noche, estaba completamente solo, sin un alma…

Miro con dolor y furia una banca que estaba cerca de una fuente, tantos recuerdos…

Fue hay, frente a esa banca que le confeso su amor y le pidió que fueran novios…

Todavía recordaba su rostro sorprendido y sus ojos color miel abiertos, sorprendida…

Se sentó en esa banca, y se dedico a mirar al vació…

_Flash Back…_

_Era un hermoso día de junio, el verano ya había comenzado y no podía haber mejor ambiente en todo Londres que ese_

_Dos chicos de 20 años caminaban, cada uno con un helado en su mano, mientras platicaban tranquilamente sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo (ósea, de nada importante)_

_Desde hace tres años, los dos habían entrado a la escuela de medí magia de Londres, una de las mas respetadas y conocidas del mundo_

_Al principio todo fue difícil entre ellos, ya que el resentimiento que tenían en Hogwarts todavía seguía presente…_

_Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, cualquiera que los conociera, sabia que ellos no se podían ver ni en pintura, y los pasillos de la escuela se habían convertido en sus campos de batallas_

_Pero que había pasado con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley? _

_Harry Potter había sido aceptado al instante en la academia de aurores, y Harry sin pensarlo accedió_

_Ron Weasley por otro lado, busco suerte en el equipo los cañones de Chudley, que buscaban a un guardián, y el, impresionantemente quedo dentro…_

_A si que, el trío dorado se había desintegrado, pero eso no quería decir que no se vieran casi todos los días, pero ya no estaban **todo** el tiempo juntos!_

_Todo el mundo sabia de aquellos dos chicos, se habían echo muy populares gracias a su enemistad, no había nadie en toda la escuela que no conociera sus ya conocidos pleitos_

_Pero era muy diferente dentro de clases, ya que se trataban con indiferencia, como si el otro no existiera…_

_Y así parecía que se iban a llevar siempre, ignorándose en clase y maldiciéndose fuera de ella…_

_No fue esta que les toco un proyecto de un mes entero juntos, cuando las cosas parecieron ponerse peor_

_La paz dentro de las aulas había desvanecido, y solo se dedicaban a insultarse el uno al otro, y estuvieron apunto de que el director los expulsara_

_Gracias a eso, muy a pesar a su voluntad, tuvieron que llevarse bien, se hizo una tregua momentánea, asta que terminara el proyecto_

_Pero el mes paso, y ambos se habían vuelto muy unidos, casi tan inseparables como lo fue el trío dorado en su tiempo _

_Los años pasaron, y hay estaban, Hermione comentando un caso que había tenido con un paciente, mientras que Draco parecía escuchar_

_- y que piensas?- pregunto, mientras se detenía frente a el, esperando su opinión_

_Draco pareció regresar del trance en el que estaba_

_- por que no nos sentamos?- pregunto mientras trataba de desviar el tema, ya que conociendo a la chica, si le confesaba que no el había puesto atención, se enojaría mucho, y eso no le convenía en esos momentos…_

_- claro!- dijo sentándose en una banca que estaba cerca de ellos_

_Hermione miro un poco confundida a Draco, el cual parecía muy nervioso, y no dejaba de jugar con la mano que tenia libre, mientras que el helado empezaba a derretirse y ya empezaba a escurrirle por la mano, y el parecía que no se había dado cuenta_

_- Draco, te encuentras bien?- pregunto un tanto preocupado- te siento un poco raro…_

_- me gustas!- soltó el de repente, viéndola a los ojos- me gustas mucho Hermione, quiero que seas mi novia…_

_Todo lo había soltado de una sola vez, y Hermione no pudo más que mirarlo sin saber que decir…_

_- Draco… yo…- trataba de decir algo, pero Draco la interrumpió_

_- es muy apresurado?- pregunto, pero no falto que Hermione respondiera, el mismo se respondió- rayos! Debí de esperar un poco mas!- se reprendió el mismo, antes de voltear a verla- Hermione, no quiero que nuestra amistad acabe por esto, yo te quiero, y no podría soportar que ya no…_

_Pero no pudo acabar, ya que Hermione le había dado un apasionado beso que lo había dejado sorprendido_

_Sentir los labios que durante tanto tiempo había deseado fue lo mejor que le hubiera podido parar en toda su asquerosa vida_

_Parecía como si fuera seda rozando sus labios lentamente, y sabía a fresa…_

_Y no tardo en contestarlo, y olvidándose del helado la abrazo con fuerza, pegándola más a su cuerpo.._

_- si- dijo casi sin aliento cuando se separaron- si quiero ser tu novia…_

_Draco sonrió contento, antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de ella…_

_End Flash Back_

Resoplo enojado, mientras recordaba como se había puesto tan contento en ese entonces…

Ja! Si alguna vez hubiera sabido que su vida de casado iba a ser así… **jamás **se hubiera casado!

Es que… por que es que las mujeres lo habían todo tan difícil?

Que tenia de malo si no bajaba la tapa del baño después de usarlo? O dejar las toallas húmedas en el suelo? O dejar la ropa sucia en cualquier parte de **su **casa? O dejaba la televisión o cualquier aparato o luz de la casa encendida? El no le veía nada de malo! Por que es que Hermione si?

Resoplo exasperado, quien entendía a las mujeres? Y en especial, quien entendía a Hermione?

Nunca pudo descubrir como es que Potter y Weasley pudieron soportar eso durante siete años!

Debía de reconocer que merecían una medalla por todos esos años!

En definitiva, la vida de casado no era como el se la imaginaba

- como desearía…- pero no pudo terminar, ya que una voz profunda que salio de la nada lo interrumpió

- desear que?

- quien esta hay?- pregunto mientras lentamente tomaba la varita que tenia en el bolsillo del pantalón fuertemente con la mano

- soy yo- dijo la voz, como si fuera lo mas obvio, lo que hizo que Draco se exasperara mas de lo que ya estaba

- muéstrate o yo mismo te obligare a hacerlo…- reto el chico, sin saber realmente como lo iba a hacer, ya que no sabia quien era ni en donde estaba

Y de la nada una persona apareció alado de el

era un chico de unos 18 años, alvino, que era tan blanco y parecía tan puro que cualquiera lo pudo haber confundido con un ángel sin alas, pero tenia una mirada de extrema arrogancia, que hizo a Draco por un momento le recordó a el mismo…

- quien eres?- pregunto, sin soltar la varita

- mmm…- hizo el ademán de pensar antes de contestar- digamos que soy una ayuda

- ayuda?- pregunto el sin entender

- si, tú deseas algo, y yo puedo cumplir lo que tú desees…- dijo antes de mirarlo con una mirada llena de malicia

- aja!- respondió el chico, sin tomarlo enserio

- a no me creer?- pregunto pacientemente

- no!- respondió sinceramente

- bien, entonces pruébame, desea lo que quieras, y yo te lo cumpliré…

El rubio iba a decir algo, pero el chico lo interrumpió

- pero recuerda, ten cuidado con lo que deseas, que ya no podré revertirlo…

- bien- dijo, pensando que ese chico solo estaba jugando- quiero que mi esposa sea la esposa perfecta, que no le moleste nada de lo que yo haga, y que **solo** se encargue de mis necesidades…

El chico sonrió malévolamente

- bien, lo que tu desees…- dijo antes de desaparecer…

Draco miro hacia todos lados, pero ya no había ni rastro de ese chico

En ese instante sintió como una fuerte ráfaga recorría su cuerpo, fue solo durante un momento, pero sintió pánico en su interior, pero fue tan corto que no le tomo mucha importancia…

Se levanto y regreso hacia su casa, en donde se llevaría la mayor de las sorpresas…

_**Finalizado el día 31 de julioa las 4:27 a.m. **_

Bien, ya esta, se que es poquito, pero es solo el primer capitulo…

Para lo que tengan la pregunta de: de donde saque la idea?

Bueno, estaba viendo la película "clic" (k por cierto, esta muy buena) y me puse pensar que pasaría si alguien deseara a la mujer perfecta, y imágenes vinieron de repente a mi cabeza, y cuando empecé a escribir no pude detenerme!

Bien, espero un rr para decirme que les parece! (espero mínimo 5 rrs, como primer capitulo, para continuar!)

Como no se si les guste o no, no pondré adelantos para el siguiente capitulo, como siempre pongo en mi otro ff, pero si les gusta, y me lo piden, con mucho gusto lo haré!

Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto que estoy lanzando!

Besos a todos!


	2. capitulo dos

**_Summary: Tras una fuerte pelea con su esposa, Draco deseo que Hermione se convirtiera en la esposa perfecta, que no le molestara nada de lo que hiciera y que solo se encargue d sus necesidades, lo que nunca pensó, es que ese deseo pudiera convertirse en una pesadilla…_**

_**Capitulo dos:**_

**_Quiero que mi esposa sea la esposa perfecta_**

Cuando llego a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas, como si no hubiera nadie en ella

- Hermione…- hablo en voz alta, mientras se paseaba en su casa, buscando a su esposa, pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte

Frunció el seño, mientras no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado, ya que Hermione, no importaba el estado de ánimo en el cual se encontraba, siempre respondía

Pero esta vez no, y se sintió preocupado

La busco por toda la planta baja, y no había no rastro de ella, luego, subió las escaleras, y se encontro con la misma oscuridad que en la planta baja

Se sintió un poco aliviado al ver una tenue luz salir debajo de la puerta se su habitación

Pensando que todavía estaba cerrada la puerta toco, pero nadie contesto, volvio a tocar, pero nadie respondía, por lo que giro la perilla de la puesta, y esta se abrió al instante

Se sintió un poco sorprendido, ya que no esperaba que Hermione abriera la puerta tan rápido

Entro a la habitación, y se sorprendio de lo que encontro detrás de ella…

La luz estaba apagada, pero la tenue luz que alumbraba la habitación era provocada por velas, decenas de velas por toda la habitación, algunas en el suelo, otras levitando suavemente por todo el ambiente, y el piso regado con pétalos de rosa blanca

-her-Hermione?- pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si, y trataba de encontrar a su esposa, pero parecia que tampoco estaba hay

Camino por la habitación, mirando todo lo que estaba hay, y no se percato la presencia de otra persona, asta que sintió un dulce y suave aliento que golpeaba su oído, mientras que un cuerpo pegarse a el por la espalda

El de inmediato volteo, y al hacerlo sus ojos se dilataron y su garganta se seco de golpe, y por un momento pensó que había muerto y que estaba en el cielo…

Delante de el, en una diminuto ropa interior de encaje blanca estaba su esposa, la cual le sonreía coquetamente

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo, ya que no tenía nada coherente que decir, mientras que sentía que toda la sangre se le iba a cierta parte de su perfecta anatomía, más precisos, a su entrepierna…

- hola cariño…- su voz parecia seda para los oídos de Draco, quien no podía creer lo que tenia frente a sus ojos…

Hace menos de una hora, Hermione estaba de lo más insoportable, y apunto de echarle un crucio, y ahora, estaba de lo más sexy, sin el mínimo signo de estar enojada… que era lo que pasaba?

Pero no pudo pensar mas, ya que Hermione lo había rodeado con sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente, como solo ella podía hacerlo, haciendo que todo pensamiento en la cabeza del rubio desapareciera, y solo hiciera responder a aquel beso…

Hermione se separo de el, solo para aventarlo suavemente hacia la cama, Draco, el cual no había reaccionado asta ese momento, se dejo caer sobre la cama de sabanas de seda blanca, y Hermione se subió sobre el…

Luego de eso, Draco ya no supo que era lo que había pasado para que a su esposa le diera ese cambio tan repentino, ya que usualmente se tardaba todo el día para que se calmara, pero tampoco le importo, lo único que sabia que es que hicieron el amor toda la noche y parte de la mañana

Cuando por fin ya no pudieron seguir por que el cuerpo les dolía, Hermione se refugio en sus brazos, mientras que Draco la abrazaba posesivamente, y cerraba lentamente sus ojos, para dormir las pocas horas que podía, antes de tener que ir a trabajar…

Despertó sintiendo la cama sola, frunció el seño todavía sin abrir los ojos, mientras palpaba la cama, buscando a Hermione por todos lados, pero no la encontro

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que tenía el tiempo exacto para bañarse y desayunar algo antes de irse a trabajar, pero eso era lo que le importaba en ese momento

Hermione no estaba en la cama con el, eso era lo que le importaba…

Sin importar su desnudez, se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación, buscando a Hermione…

Oyó ruidos en la cocina, y supo que era Hermione, por un momento estuvo apunto de regresar a su habitación y ponerse algo para tapar su perfecta desnudez, ya que a Hermione nunca le había gustado que se pareara como Dios lo trajo al mundo, ya que decia que los vecinos lo podían ver por la ventana

Pero a el nunca le había importado, a si que negando la cabeza, bajo las escaleras sin prestarle atención a esa vocecita dentro de el que le decia que iban a terminar dentro de una discusión…

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver como es que Hermione, que estaba haciendo el desayuno, lo cual era de lo más raro, estaba tan desnuda como el mismo…

- Draco!- exclamo Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para ir hacia donde el estaba y darle un beso de buenos dias…

No sabia que era lo más raro, que Hermione estuviera desnuda, o que hubiera echo el desayuno…

- Hermione…- en su voz se podía notar la sorpresa- tu… estas… desnuda…- termino sin poder dejar de mirarla atentamente

Tal vez había caído bajo el maleficio imperius, por que de otra manera, Hermione no podía estar desnuda haciendo el desayuno!

-y?- pregunto ella, sin entender por que su sorpresa- a ti siempre te a gustado estarlo, y ya veo por que te gusta!- comento mientras lo miraba sonriente- es de lo mas cómodo!

Draco no pudo evitar mirarla como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero Hermione pareció no notarlo, ya que ella, después de darle un dulce beso en los labios, se volvio a la cocina, en donde siguió preparando el desayuno

Draco la miro por ultima vez antes de regresar a su habitación, y todavía con la sorpresa encima se metió a bañar, y luego de vestirse estaba apunto de salir, cuando recordó que Hermione seguía desnuda, y aunque a el no le importaría verla así toda la vida, sabia que si no se ponía algo encima, el no podria desayunar, y terminarían haciendo el amor sobre la mesa, a si que dejando salir un suspiro cansado alcanzo la bata de Hermione y bajo a desayunar…

Cuando bajo la mesa ya estaba _perfectamente_ servida, había hot cakes, café, jugo de naranja natural, leche, cereal, tocino, y cualquier otra cosa que a el se le hubiera ocurrido para desayunar

Miro con sorpresa la mesa en donde estaba servido todo, ya que a Hermione **nunca** le había gustado cocinar, y por eso es que tenían un elfo, al cual se le pagaba muy bien, petición de Hermione, ya que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba cocinar

- tu hiciste todo esto?- pregunto sorprendido, mientras se sentaba en la mesa, y Hermione se sentaba alado de el

- si!- dijo contenta

- ponte esto- dijo pasándole la bata, y Hermione sin chistar se la puso

ambos se pusieron a desayunar tranquilamente, platicaron amenamente y todo el desayuno fue _perfecto_ para los ojos de Draco, pero había una cosa que no cuadraba, en todo el desayuno, Hermione estuvo pendiente de que no le faltara nada, si se acababa su vaso de jugo, ella inmediatamente lo llenaba, o si se acababa el café, Hermione conjuraba mas…

- no vas a bañarte para ir a trabajar?- pregunto al ver que Hermione no había mencionado nada sobre su trabajo en San Mungo asta ese momento

- acabo de mandar una lechuza dando mi renuncia- comento, antes de tomar un sorbo de jugo de naranja

Draco estuvo apunto de escupir el café que esta tomando en ese momento, mientras que miraba a su esposa como si realmente estuviera loca…

A ella le encantaba trabajar, era una de sus pasiones, no había día en el que ella no comentara con el algún caso, y el día en el que el había comentado que si quería podía salirse de trabajar, ya que con el dinero que el tenia no necesitaba que ella trabajara, ese día Hermione lo amenazo con dejarlo si le pedía que abandonara su trabajo…

Y ahora, de la nada, ella renunciaba! Algo hay estaba mal

- que?- pregunto dejando el desayuno a un lado y mirándola- como es que dejaste el trabajo? Si tú adoras trabajar!

Hermione, que hasta ese momento estaba comiendo tranquilamente, dejo también los platos al lado, y lo miro seriamente

- no quiero trabajar mas- explico- por que eso me distrae de atender tus necesidades- explico como si eso fuera mas que suficiente para el

-que?- pregunto el, sin entender

- quiero ser la esposa _perfecta _para ti Draco, y el trabajo me distrae de complacer todas tus necesidades…

Fue asta entonces cuando Draco recordó la noche anterior, y que fue lo que deseo a aquel chico extraño…

_Quiero que mi esposa sea la esposa perfecta, que no le moleste nada de lo que yo haga, y que **solo** se encargue de mis necesidades…_

_oh-oh_!- pensó el mientras miraba a Hermione perplejo, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando- _creo que esta vez si que metí la pata, y bien hondo…_

No sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar, lo único que sabia es que Hermione estaba frente a el, sonriéndole y mirándolo como si fuera un dios, y su parte arrogante salio a flote

Sonrió con superioridad, tal vez eso no podria ser tan malo como el pensaba…

_**Finalizado el día 31 de julioa las 11:54 p.m.**_

**_Bien, como pueden ver, todo le a salido perfecto a Draco!... por ahora… (jajaja! Que mala soy!)_**

_**Espero que ayan disfrutado este capitulo de amor y de perfeccion, por que sera el unico… bueno, casi el unico que sea asi!**_

**_A si que preparence para ver un poco de las consecuencias de el deceo de Draco… de echo, aquí van unos pocos adelantos sobre el siguiente capitulo… _**

- e estado con Pansy todo el dia fojando en mi oficina- fue la primera mentira que se le ocurrio decir, no era muy creible, ya que Pansy ahora estaba en alguna parte del mediterraneo con su esposo Blaise, esperando a su tercer hijo, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrio, y esperaba que Hermione estallara, y asta que lo matara a cruciatus, pero parecia como si no escuchara nada, ya que sonreia como si le hubiera dicho que la amaba, y que nunca se fijaria en ninguna otra persona (lo que era cierto)

- no vas a decir nada?- pregunto incredulo

- eres muy tierno al decirle la verdad!- chillo como una chiquilla enamorada

- no te enojas?- pregunto, ya con la mandibula en el suelo, por la impresión

- enojarme?- pregunto sin entender- por que debia de enojarme?

Fue entoces que se dio cuenta que no importara lo que hiciera, Hermione _nunca_ pelearia o le reclamaria nada, y eso le dolio en lo mas ondo, ya que adoraba pelearse con Hermione, ya que mantenian la relacion ardiendo y lo mejor de pelarse con ella, eran las reconciliaciones… pero ahora, ya no habria mas reconciliaciones…

_**Bien, parece que por fin Draco esta cosechando lo que sembro! No lo creen? Jeje! Espero que les gusten los adelantos! Ya que las cosas se le van a complicar a Draco! Y se va a dar cuenta de las consecuencias de su deceo…**_

**_Ah! y otra cosa antes de agradecer los rrs, quiero aclararles algo sobre de donde saque la idea para este ff…_**

_**Vi la película de "click" (no voy a decir de que se trata! Ya que seria como arrunar la sorpresa para todos los que la van a ver!) y pasan siertas cosas, que el logra manipular a su antojo, y fue entonces cuando se me ocurrio, que pasaria si en ves de todo eso que paso, se le pudiera consedir un deceo? Y entonces me pregunte, cual deceo? Y que es lo que decean todos los hombres (aparte del futball y… no se! no soy chico! (gracias a Dios!)) y la respuesta fue facil, la mujer perfecta, aquella mujer que fuera todo lo que ellos decearan, y recorde entonces el viejo dicho de "ciudado con lo que deceas" y apartir de hay se me ocurrieron varias cosas, que las adapte a HrD! Pero no me base en la película para crear este ff! La idea es totalmente mia!**_

**_Bueno, ahora si, voy a responder a los rrs, que de echo, me agradaron bastante! Por que yo solo esperaba como 5 como maximo! Pero me sorprendi al ver muchos mas de los que me habia esperado! Específicamente 14! Mas del doble de los cuales pedi! Lo que significa dos cosas: uno- que realmente les gusto mucho el ff o dos- …. No se me ocurre otra! (ups!) _**

**_Bien! bien! bien! ahora si! antes de que me distraiga otra vez! Los rrs!... _**

_**Yo**_

_**.-Lovely-Sheikah-.**_

**_Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot- hola! Quiero decirte solamente que sin que te dieras cuenta me haz ayudado mucho! Ya que me habia estancado en un capitulo, y gracias a tu pregunta (por que discutieron?) me haz ayudado a terminar el capitulo! eres un amor! Gracias! Y sobre el "angel sin alas"… mmm…. Tu pronto descubriras lo que tiene que ver por ti misma después… pero muchas gracias por ayudarme sin darte cuenta! Eres un angel!_**

_**Pardelocas**_

_**Silviota**_

_**Angianasus**_

_**Tere-chan- te quiero aclarar que la pelí no tiene nada que ver con este ff, como ya lo dije antes, solo que gracias a ella me llego la idea! Y de echo, la peli esta muy buena! (me hizo llorar dos veces!... soy una chillona empedernida!)**_

_**Jamesandmolly**_

_**Vivi-G Weasley**_

_**-Montse-90**_

_**Lisky**_

_**mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer**_

_**harrymaniatica**_

_**Chibi Naruki**_

_**Bien, esos son todos los rrs! si falta alguien digamelo!**_

_**Gracias a todos ustedes, que han superado mi expectativa de rrs! pero esta vez seran mas… espero 10 rrs para el siguiente capitulo! o si no, no publico! a si que ya saben! Un rr! Aunque sea para decir… lo que sea! Pero quiero saber si les gusto o no…**_

_**Bien, ya me voy, que tengo otras cosas que escribir… me e quedado estancada con "matrimonio arreglado" ya no he escrito en ese ff desde…casi 10 dias!... es que no se me viene nada a la cabeza! Y necesito concentrarme ya! Ya que cuando entre a la escuela (dos semanas) no podre escribir tanto como ahora que estoy de vacaciones!**_

_**Wueno, dejo de agoviarlos con mis problemas… y me voy! **_

_**Besos!**_


	3. capitulo tres

**_Summary: Tras una fuerte pelea con su esposa, Draco deseo que Hermione se convirtiera en la esposa perfecta, que no le molestara nada de lo que hiciera y que solo se encargue d sus necesidades, lo que nunca pensó, es que ese deseo pudiera convertirse en una pesadilla…_**

**_Hoy es un día muy especial, no solo por que publico, si no por que una persona muy especial nació el día de hoy hace muuuuchos años… gracias a esa persona ustedes están leyendo esto, ya que si no fuera por esa persona, no yo ni mi hermana hubiéramos existido, y esa persona es mi queridísima mami!..._**

_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMI!**_

**_Bien, ahora si, que empiece el ff…_**

_**Capitulo tres:**_

_**Los sueños pueden volverse pesadillas…**_

Eran las diez de la noche cuando por fin piso pie en su casa, ese día había sido uno de los peores en san mungo…

Como Hermione había renunciado, todo el trabajo que ella cumplía se lo habían dado al otro medico especialista en maldiciones y conjuros desconocidos… y esa persona, era el…

Nunca imagino que sin Hermione las cosas pudieran hacerse tan complicadas, ya que el solo se encargaba de las cosas extremas, cosas de vida o muerte, y esas cosan no abundaban demasiado en el hospital, pero si abundaban niños maldecidos por otros niños que no sabían exactamente que era lo que habían dicho, perdonas que habían sido maldecidas y que no sabían por quienes, y cosas parecidas, y el tenia que hacer cientos de estudios para averiguar cual era el hechizo o poción que necesitaba para revertirlo… y auque todo eso era relativamente fácil, era MUY tedioso cuando lo tenias que hacer TODO el día, aparte de sus consultas normales

Y luego de casi dos semanas de que Hermione hubiera dejado el trabajo, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más y más difíciles

El había hablado con el director del hospital, y le había exigido que pusiera a otra persona a ayudarle, y el no se había negado… pero mientras que encontraba un reemplazo, el tendría que llevárselas todas solo…

Estaba tan cansado, que lo único que quería hacer era dormir, nada más que eso…

Entro a su casa, y vio la luz del comedor encendida, y ruidos proviniendo de ella, a si que supuso que era Hermione, a si que se encamino hacia el comedor…

Y efectivamente, era Hermione, quien lo estaba esperando con una dulce sonrisa, y con la sena servida…

Así había sido todos los dias… ella le recibía gustosa, luego, ambos se sentaban a cenar, y Hermione no dejaba de servirle, pararse por un vaso mas limpio, o por un pedazo de pollo mas grande, y simplemente por que se había manchado y lo limpiaba como si de un niño se tratase…

Otra cosa que pasaba desde ahora era que parecia que Hermione se había olvidado completamente de su trabajo, ya que no comentaba nada sobre su trabajo, o mejor dicho, casi no hablaba, solo se dedicaba a servirle y a sonreírle mientras asentía la cabeza a **cualquier** cosa que el dijese, no importase que fuera, ella nunca lo contradecía ni mucho menos lo retaba como antes…

- bienvenido!- lo saludo como siempre con un apasionante beso, pero el estaba tan cansado, que prácticamente ni podía responder

- no tengo hambre…- fue lo primero que dijo, mientras era prácticamente obligado por Hermione para que se sentara

- no importa!- respondió ella al instante- podemos adelantarnos e ir directamente a la habitación…- lo dijo de una forma muy sugerente, cosa, que en toda la semana había agradado a Draco, pero esta vez solo pudo hacer una mueca…

- mejor te acompaño a cenar- dijo, mientras se sentaba, y ella, contenta como siempre se sentó alado suyo

Draco tomo solo un vaso de leche, y miro a Hermione comer…

- por que comes tan poco?- pegunto al ver como ella solo comía una zanahoria rayada con limón y sal

- eh?- pregunto ella sin entender

- si- recordó el- toda esta semana haz estado comiendo muy poco

- ah!- reacciono ella, sin borrar la sonrisa- es que es mi dieta…

- dieta?- pregunto sin entender, pero si estar muy delgada! Tú no necesitas dieta!

- es que me e estado pesando, y estoy pesando mas! Y yo no quiero estar gorda…- eso fue lo ultimo que comento, antes de seguir comiendo…

Recordó que a _su_ Hermione nunca le había importado engordar uno o dos kilos, ella siempre decia que no se iba a matar solo por uno o dos kilos, y que si el de verdad la quería, tampoco de iba a importar

Y eso era verdad, no le importaba si Hermione engordaba o enflacaba, el la amaba como estuviera, pero viéndola ahora, sabia que algo andaba mal, ya que su rostro se veía mas pálido y demasiado delgado

- te sientes bien?- pregunto, viéndola detenidamente

- claro!- respondió- si tu estas conmigo, yo estoy bien…

Draco no pudo sonreir, ya que por mas que Hermione se lo repitiera, el veía algo extraño en ella…

La cena paso en un silencio que era poco raro en ellos, pero es que Draco no dejaba la idea de que algo estuviera mal, no sabía que era, pero algo estaba mal

Luego de la cena, ambos se fueron a su dormitorio, Draco vio anhelante la cama, ya que estaba tan cansado, que estaba seguro que al solo hecho de poner la cabeza en la almohada caería rendido, pero Hermione, al parecer, tenía otros planes…

Draco estaba volteado desvistiéndose, cuando sintió las manos de Hermione rodearlo por la espalda, y recorrer su torso desnudo…

- Hermione…- dijo Draco con voz cansada, pero ella no parecia escucharlo- Hermione estoy cansado…- trataba de explicarle, pero Hermione parecia ignorarlo, por que lo seguía acariciando de una manera muy sugestiva- Hermione!- tuvo que tomarle las manos para que dejara de acariciarlo

Volteo a verla, y descubrió, muy a su pesar, que no se había enfadado por la forma tan brusca que la había tratado

- Hermione- trato de calmarse- estoy muy cansado, además, lo hemos hecho toda la semana!- exclamo- no estas cansada tu también?

- solo quiero encargarme de tus necesidades Draco- fue la respuesta que consiguió de ella- solo quiero ser la esposa perfecta…

Draco pareció quedarse de piedra, recordaba ese deseo que había tenido…

Draco se alejo bruscamente de ella, y la enfrento con mirada fría y distante, como las miradas que alguna vez le había dado en Hogwarts, y que se había prometido nunca volver a dárselas a ella, a la mujer que amaba

Y miro asombrado como la sonrisa de la boca de Hermione no desaparecía

- e estado con Pansy todo el día follando en mi oficina- fue la primera mentira que se le ocurrió decir, no era muy creíble, ya que Pansy ahora estaba en alguna parte del mediterráneo con su esposo Blaise, esperando a su tercer hijo, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y esperaba que Hermione estallara, y asta que lo matara a cruciatus, pero parecia como si no escuchara nada, ya que sonreía como si le hubiera dicho que la amaba, y que nunca se fijaría en ninguna otra persona (lo que era cierto)

- no vas a decir nada?- pregunto incrédulo

- eres muy tierno al decirle la verdad!- chillo como una chiquilla enamorada

- no te enojas?- pregunto, ya con la mandíbula en el suelo, por la impresión

- enojarme?- pregunto sin entender- por que debía de enojarme? Si comprendo a todas esas mujeres en el mundo! Quien podria resistirse a alguien tan sexy como tu?

Por un momento el ego de Draco creció asta lo imaginable, pero solo un segundo, por que después se dio cuenta de que a Hermione no le importaba si cojia con toda la ciudad de Londres!

- y después de cojerme a Pansy- dijo en forma desesperada- me fui con Potter y Weasley, y nos cojimos los tres!- pero al ver que Hermione no respondía de ninguna manera dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- pero no encontro Voldy, que venia junto con el viejo de Dumbledore, y hay formamos una orgía!

Pero nada, Hermione no reaccionaba

- no vas a decir nada para eso?- pregunto a punto de llegar a la histeria

- que quieres que te diga?- volvio a preguntarle

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no importara lo que hiciera, Hermione _nunca_ pelearía o le reclamaría nada, y eso le dolió en lo mas hondo, ya que adoraba pelearse con Hermione, ya que mantenían la relación ardiendo y lo mejor de pelarse con ella, eran las reconciliaciones… pero ahora, ya no habría mas reconciliaciones…

_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, que los sueños pueden volverse pesadillas… _

Ese chico tenía razón, su sueño se estaba volviendo pesadilla…

**_Finalizado el día jueves, 03 de agostoa la 1:31 a.m._**

**_Ya se! ya se! muy corto! Pero es que tenía que contarlo aquí!_**

**_Wueno, kiero anunciarles algo… por fin acabe el ff! Tendra 6 capitulos en total! Estoy muy contenta con el final y espero que cuando lo lean, ustedes también!_**

_**Pero como ya saben no podre poner un adelanto tan avanzado, a si que tendran que conformarse con el del siguiente capitulo!**_

_**Bien, aki esta…**_

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, sintiendose el hombre mas tonto y estupido del mundo, quien, teniendo a una mujer como Hermione Granger, hubiera deceado cambiarla?

Solo había un estupido que lo había echo, y ese había sido el…

**_Ya se! ya se! es poco! Pero es todo lo que les puedo dar! Y como veran, Draco ya se esta arrepintiedo del deseo que pidio! _**

_**Ah! antes de que se me olvide, quiero pedir disculpas a beba sallinas.., Alexia Nea Malfoy y a fda. Que me dejaron un rr en el primer capitulo, pero que no las agrege en el capitulo anterior! Les pido muchas disculpas!**_

_**Bien, y ahora los agradecimientos de este capitulo! para:**_

_**Oromalfoy**_

_**zephypotter**_

_**Lisky**_

_**tere-chan**_

_**no – bueno, acepto y respeto tu opinión, y espero que encuentres un ff que en verdad te guste!**_

_**Harrymaniatica**_

**_Silviota – Hermione esta como "echizada" y ella no sabe que es lo que pasa, solo sabe que tiene que complacer a Draco en todo, es como si la verdadera Hermione estuviera dormida, y la Hermione que esta hay, solo es un cuerpo vacio, sin alma de verdad, ya que si asi lo fuera, tendría un punto de vista, y todo ese tipo de cosas que nosotros tenemos…_**

_**-Montse-90**_

_**angianasus- jeje! Tratare de no quedarme estancada (en lo de mi otro ff)! Pero por ahora no encuentro inspiración! Pero espero que pronto me llegue! Pero graciuas por preocuparte! Encerio, eso me motiva a seguir intentando…**_

**_Jamesandmolly- Muy bien, ana, con toda la pena de mi corazon voy a tener que jalionearte de las orejas! Como es eso de que escribes y no publicas? Pero como! Si escribes tan bien, por lo menos deberias intentarlo! A si que te encanta Draco… pz yo también! Lo amo! En ffs y en libros! Y por sierto, yo creo que el inocente de cualquier cargo que se le pueda presentar en el sexto libro, ya que el NO mato a Dumbledore! Aunque muchos lo culpan a el, fue Snape! No el! y por eso me encanta! Por que aunque se crea el muy malo y todo eso, no lo es! Por que si lo fuera, hubiera matado a Dumbledore sin niciquiera pensarlo! No? Pz entonces Ana, TIENES que publicar alguna historia tuya! Ok? Y suerte con la medicina! Que es una de las carreras mas pesadas! Pero también una de las mejores! (jeje! Solo lo digo por que yo tmb voy a studiar medicina!) a si que, ya sabes, si escribes bien, tienes_**

**_Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot – ella no tiene conciencia de lo que esta pasando, es como si su alma estuviera dormida, y solo el cuerpo es el que se mantiene activo, y dentro de ese cuerpo solo existe la idea de complacer a Draco, sin pensarlo dos veces… y por lo del comentario que te mande el capitulo pasado… estaba atascada en el capitulo cinco, ya que era un capitulo muy pequeño, y no sabia que mas ponerle para agrandarlo un poco, fue asta que lei tu ff que se me ocurrió la forma de hacerlo! Y gracias a eso el capitulo es mas grande! Y todo gracias a ti preciosa! Muchas gracias! Y cuando leas el capitulo cinco creo que sabras como fue que me ayudaste… _**

_**Ana**_

**_Bieno, esos son todos los rr! Espero que no se me aya olvidado ni uno! Si no, en el siguiente capitulo lo pongo… pero recuerden, minimo 10 rrs para que publique! O si no, no lo hare! ( ya se! ya se! los stoy amenazando! Pero c k ustedes puenden!... si se puede! Si se puede! )_**

_**Creo que es todo lo que pondre hoy, espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, y que les guste el siguiente!**_

_**Bueno, besos a todos!**_


	4. capitulo cuatro

**_Summary: Tras una fuerte pelea con su esposa, Draco deseo que Hermione se convirtiera en la esposa perfecta, que no le molestara nada de lo que hiciera y que solo se encargue d sus necesidades, lo que nunca pensó, es que ese deseo pudiera convertirse en una pesadilla…_**

_**Capitulo cuatro:**_

**_Cuando desees algo, ya no podré revertirlo…_**

Draco ya no soportaba mas estar en su casa, a si, que sin decirle nada a Hermione, se salio de su casa, no sabia a donde ir, no quería ir a ninguna parte, solo quería alejarse de su casa, alejarse de Hermione, alejarse de la culpa que no lo dejaba en paz…

El sabia que era su culpa, por su culpa Hermione estaba así, por su culpa ya no era la chica explosiva y auto dependiente que el conoció… ahora era…

_- la esposa perfecta…_- susurro con amargura…

Pensó en cuantas personas desearían tener una esposa como la que el tenia, dedicada a el, que no se enojara por cualquier cosa que el hiciera, y que estuviera dispuesta a complacerlo de cualquier manera, pero el, que tenia _todo_ eso que cualquier hombre desearía en su esposa, no lo quería, solo quería de vuelta a _su_ Hermione…

Sin darse cuenta, llego al mismo banco que hace una semana, en donde empezó su pesadilla…

Sonrió de una forma amarga, al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en ese mismo lugar…

_Flash Back_

_-es magnifica- chillaba Hermione emocionada, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa tonta adornara su rostro, mientras que Draco solo caminaba a su lado, solo mirándola seriamente_

_- te gusto?- pregunto forzando una sonrisa, para que la castaña no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba_

_- que si me gusto?- pregunto Hermione como si la misma pregunta insultara- me encanto! Esta hermosa la casa!- exclamo- no es como es que Pansy y Blaise quieran venderla! Yo no vendería una casa como esa ni aunque me dieran todo el dinero del mundo!- comento distraída_

_- la usaron muy poco- comento Draco- esta prácticamente nueva, solo la usaron un mes, pero es que ellos quieren ir a recorrer el mundo, y no les sirve de nada la casa…_

_- tal vez algún día pueda comprar una casa así…- comento para si misma, y ese comentario, hizo que Draco se pudiera mas nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo complacido_

_- a si?- pregunto como si no le tomara demasiada importancia, aunque realmente escuchaba cada palabra de la castaña con mucha atención_

_- si…- respondió ella con una mirada soñadora- es la casa que siempre soñé, tal vez si hablo con ellos, pueda comprarla y pagarla en mensualidades…_

_Luego de eso, Draco ya no entendió nada de lo que Hermione decia, solo sabia que había empezado a hacer planes de cómo comprar esa casa… si ella supiera…_

_Draco la condujo asta la banca en donde el le había pedido que fuera su novia, que desde entonces se había convertido en el lugar favorito de ambos_

_- Hermione…- le hablo, llamando la atención de la chica que parecia estar en las nubes- quiero hablar contigo…_

_Hermione dejo de hablar y le miro inquietante_

_- Hermione…- empezó a hablar, pero luego callo unos segundos para llenarse de valor- hemos sido novios durante cuatro años- la miro a los ojos, y descubrió que tenia toda su atención, a si que continuo- y durante estos cuatro años hemos tenido la relación mas hermosa que e tenido nunca jamás…- vio que ella sonreía- pero…- instantáneamente vio que su sonrisa desaparecía… tal y como el lo había planeado- ya no me satisface esta relación, la que estamos llevando tu y yo…- quito las manos que tenia aferradas a las de Hermione_

_Para ese entonces Hermione ya estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, lo que hizo que por un momento Draco se arrepintiera, pero al segundo siguiente se convenció de lo que tenía que hacer…_

_- me estas… me estas…- decia Hermione sin poder completar la oración, mientras que en su voz se escuchaba el sufrimiento de su alma_

_- ya no quiero seguir siendo tu novio Hermione- su voz era firme y segura, y mientras que veía como una lagrima recorría por su mejilla, el disimuladamente saco una cajita de su bolsillo- quiero ser tu esposo… Hermione, te casarías conmigo_

_Por el rostro de Hermione, eso era lo que menos esperaba en esos momentos, y más lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, mientras ella lo miraba, esperando a que digiera que todo era una broma_

_Pero se convenció de que era verdad cuando el le enseño la cajita que tenia entre sus manos y la abrió, mostrando el anillo mas hermoso que Hermione hubiera visto en su vida…_

_Era de oro blanco, y tenía un rubí y una esmeralda unidos por diamantes, y dentro venia una inscripción con el nombre de Hermione y el suyo_

_No necesito que le respondiera, ya que casi al instante ella se le echo encima, llorando de felicidad, mientras repetía una y otra vez que si con la cabeza_

_Lentamente Draco la separo de el, y tomando su temblorosa mano, le coloco el anillo en el dedo_

_Hermione lo recompenso besándolo ardientemente, transmitiéndole todo el sentimiento que tenia dentro, pero al final, le mordió levemente la lengua…_

_- auch!- exclamo Draco al separarse de ella_

_- eso fue por hacerme sufrir tanto!- exclamo orgullosa_

_Draco sonrió, era la mujer con la que quería casarse_

_- tengo otro regalo para ti…- el dijo ya después de un rato en que ambos platicaron sobre los planes de la boda_

_- otro?- pregunto Hermione confusa_

_- si, pero ese no cabe en mi bolsillo- explico buscando en su bolsillo- y por eso es que solo puedo darte parte de el_

_Saco una caja un poco mas larga que la anterior, y se lo tendió a Hermione, mientras la observaba atentamente, esperando su reacción…_

_Hermione observo un momento la caja, antes de abrirla, y frunció el seño al ver que dentro solo había una llave un poco vieja…_

_- una llave?- pregunto_

_- la llave de nuestra nueva casa…- susurro, mientras sacaba su varita y con ella señalaba la casa que Blaise y Pansy habían puesto en venta, y ante los ojos sorprendidos de Hermione, apareció un cartel que decia "vendida" en donde estaba puesto el cartel de "en venta"_

_Hermione chillo antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y comérselo a besos_

_- Blaise me comento que estaba vendiendo su cada- comento cuando Hermione por fin lo había dejado, y solo se dedicaban a observar la que en algunos meses se convertiría en su casa- me la ofreció, y vine a mirarla, y me parecia perfecta para nosotros…_

_- es perfecta…- susurro Hermione feliz, mientras miraba la casa ilusionada- tiene tres recamaras… perfecta para nuestros dos hijos…_

_Draco sonrió ilusionado ante esa posibilidad… dos hijos? De el y de Hermione? Que podía ser mejor?_

_Draco se levanto y luego levanto a Hermione…_

_- que tal si entramos a casa y empezamos a hacer a nuestro primer hijo?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa y un brillo especial en los ojos mientras arrastraba a Hermione a su nuevo hogar…_

_End Flash Back_

Sonrió con amargura, mientras recordaba a Hermione llena de vida, llena de opiniones de cualquier tipo, su altivez Griffindoriana… todo en ella le gustaba, no había ni una cosa que hubiera querido cambiar de ella…

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiéndose el hombre mas tonto y estupido del mundo, quien, teniendo a una mujer como Hermione Granger, hubiera deseado cambiarla?

Solo había un estupido que lo había echo, y ese había sido el…

Luego de pasar un buen rato reflexionando sobre su nuevo matrimonio, regreso a su casa…

Cuando regreso, las luces ya estaban apagadas, y sin importarle, subió pesadamente asta su habitación…

En ella, Hermione estaba _perfectamente_ acostaba sobre las blancas sabanas de seda, su rostro, reflejaba una sonrisa _perfecta,_ que provoco cierto malestar en Draco

Sin importarle ya el hacer ruido o no, se desvistió y entro a la cama

Volteo a mirar a Hermione, y miro con amargura a una persona que se parecia Hermione, que por fuera era idéntica a Hermione, **su** Hermione, pero por dentro, era otra persona totalmente diferente… una Hermione _perfecta_, y en ese momento prefirió mil veces a **su** Hermione, que a esa Hermione _perfecta…_

**_Finalizada el día viernes, 04 de agostoa las 3:45 a.m._**

_**Hola! Como estan todos? Sin querer matar a nadie, verdad? Jeje! (sonrisa nervosa) bueno, las que ya ayan leido my otro ff, matrinonio arreglado, ya sabran por que el retraso, pero para los que no, es la cochina escuela! Por que es que cada año se hace mas difícil? Y mas si le sumas que tienes que estudiar para el maldito SAT! Como decearia seguir estudiando en Mexico, donde no tienes que hacer el SAT! Pero seguro que hay algo parecido aya… no? bueno, saliendo de mi encimismo, quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo! Especialmente a:**_

_**Melissa**_

_**Angianasus**_

_**Yo**_

_**Niy Riddle**_

_**Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot**_

_**Oromalfoy**_

_**Harrymaniatica**_

**_Silviota_**

_**Vivi-G Weasley**_

_**Pardelocas**_

_**Sguleriaenpote**_

_**Isabela Black**_

_**Jamesandmolly**_

_**Bueno! eso son todos! Son bastantes! 13! Wow! Espero resivir tantos por este capitulo como el anterior!**_

_**Bueno, antes de acabar con mi ya conocido "besos!" quiero hacerles un comentario, cada vez se me hace mas difícil la ortografia, no por que sea mas compleja, si no por que no tengo tiempo! a si que si cualquiera tiene tiempo, le agradeceria que me lo dijiera! Y asi quitarme este peso de encima! Jamesandmolly fue la ganadora de mi otro ff, quien sera el ganador(a) de este? Sintonicen el mismo canal, a la misma hora para descubrirlo! Jeje! **_

_**Besos!**_


	5. capitulo cinco

_**Summary: Tras una fuerte pelea con su esposa, Draco deseo que Hermione se convirtiera en la esposa perfecta, que no le molestara nada de lo que hiciera y que solo se encargue d sus necesidades, lo que nunca pensó, es que ese deseo pudiera convertirse en una pesadilla…**_

_**Capitulo Cinco:**_

_**Los sueños pueden volverse pesadillas…**_

Cuando despertó, Hermione ya no estaba a su lado. Arrugó el seño mientras la buscaba por la habitación, pero no la encontró. Tampoco estaba en el baño, así que poniéndose una bata encima, salió a buscarla…

La encontró en la cocina, perfectamente cambiada y maquillada, con un vestido color rojo que resaltaba sus perfectas curvas y unas zapatillas altas del mismo color.

Pero lo que le pareció más asombroso fue que estuviera terminando de hornear unas galletas de chispas de chocolate…

A Draco le pareció haber visto esa misma escena en algún comercial muggle: _La Esposa Perfecta _

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto haciéndose notar.

- ¡Estoy haciendo el desayuno! - respondió ella de forma tranquila y con una sonrisa que estaba empezando a enfermar a Draco.

- ¿Vestida así? - pregunto incrédulo.

- Es que quiero verme perfecta para ti, Draco… - dijo de forma melosa mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba en los labios…

- Creo que voy a bañarme - dijo secamente antes de salir de la cocina, pero sintiendo una pulsada al ver que Hermione seguía con esa sonrisa. Y como si él no hubiera dicho nada, siguió en su trabajo de hacer el desayuno…

Subió las escaleras malhumorado, y se encerró en el baño, azotando la puerta por la frustración que sentía.

Una vez en él, se dejó caer en el retrete (con la tapa abajo, por supuesto, mientras que se ponía las manos sobre el rostro y negaba con la cabeza repetidamente.

Tenia que haber una solución para todo eso, no creía poder soportar más con Hermione en ese estado… La amaba, pero no podía sobrellevar la culpa que sentía por la situación que estaba pasando Hermione, ya que era su culpa que Hermione estuviera de esa manera…

Se baño de forma automática, de la misma forma en la que se vistió, con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar específico.

Al acabar de arreglarse, hizo el ademán de salir de su cuarto, pero había algo que se lo impedía…

Un miedo de ver a Hermione.

No podía verla actuar de esa manera, no podía con la culpa que sentía dentro de él…

Se dejó caer en la cama, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente, tratando de controlarse…

Recordó con alegría que ese día era viernes, lo que significaba que el fin de semana no tendría que trabajar, y lo dedicaría enteramente a la recuperación de Hermione. No sabía como lo haría, pero él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados observando como su matrimonio se iba a pique por su culpa…

Determinado, bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, pero se extraño al no escuchar ningún ruido, ni siquiera el de las pisadas de los tacones de Hermione contra el suelo. Nada…

- ¿Hermione? - la llamó desde las escaleras, esperando escuchar su voz, pero no, no respondía.

Un horrible sentimiento se apoderó de él, algo le oprimía fuertemente su pecho y sintió que algo andaba mal.

Apresuró más el paso, y llegó hasta la cocina, descubriendo, con horror, a Hermione tirada en el suelo, completamente desmayada.

Por un momento se quedó de piedra, ya que había perdido el color de su piel drásticamente, Había bajado drásticamente hasta estar pálida

Luego de que la impresión pasó, se acercó rápidamente a ella, y se alarmó al notar la increíble temperatura que tenia en esos momentos…

- _Nunca revisen a un familiar ustedes mismos, ya que los nervios les ganarán…_- recordaba perfectamente lo que uno de sus profesores les había dicho justo antes de ingresar a su internado, y ahora entendía el por qué…

Sin perder ni un segundo más, tomó a Hermione entre sus manos y desapareció en un _¡Pluff!_...

Apareció medio segundo después en la sala de urgencias del hospital San Mungo. Todo el mundo lo reconoció, pero todos se quedaron de piedra al ver a Hermione en sus brazos.

Draco, al ver que nadie hacia nada, se desesperó.

- Traigan una camilla, y llamen a la doctora Li… ¡Ya! - ordenó, al punto de la histeria. Y como sus palabras hicieran reaccionar a las enfermeras que estaban ahí, todos hicieron lo que el doctor Malfoy dijo.

Él mismo la llevó a una de las habitaciones particulares que tenía el hospital. No quería que Hermione estuviera rodeada de tanta gente. Quería que tuviera una habitación sólo para ella.

Se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano, mientras rogaba al cielo que estuviera bien.

Otra vez era su culpa. Si él no hubiera tardado tanto en bajar, tal vez habría estado ahí antes de que ella se desmayase y la habría llevado al instante al hospital. Pero no, él se tardó, y tal vez esa tardanza le costaría la vida de la persona que más amaba…

- Doctor Malfoy - se escuchó una voz desde la entrada.

Draco no necesito voltear, sabia quién era. Era la doctora Li, una de las mejores medi-magas que tenia San Mungo, al igual que él mismo y Hermione.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a la doctora Granger? - preguntó mientras se acercaba de manera rápida hacia ella y empezaba a tomar el pulso y a hacer varios conjuros para que la fiebre bajara.

- No lo sé - contesto él, sin apartar su mirada de Hermione ni un segundo- la encontré tirada en la cocina y tenia mucha fiebre…

- Mmm…- fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía examinándola de en una manera muy profesional. Pero Draco pudo ver la preocupación en su mirada, ya que Hermione era conocida y querida por todo el hospital.

- ¿Qué tiene? - preguntó, cuando la doctora terminó de examinarla.

Pero ella no contesto, sólo corrió hacia la puerta y grito a toda voz:

- ¡llamen a la doctora Weasley de inmediato! - antes de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó alarmado.

Ginevra Weasley era una conocida ginecóloga, además de la mejor amiga de su esposa, pero no podía pensar el por qué la necesitaban en ese momento.

- ¡¿Qué sucede! - volvió a preguntar, ésta vez desesperado al no obtener respuesta.

- Creo que lo mejor es que salgas, Draco…- le hablo serena y pacientemente.

- ¿Pero que tiene? - preguntó de nuevo.

- No te lo puedo decir todavía, necesito que Weasley venga y que ella me confirme mis sospechas…

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una chica de tez pálida y cabello rojizo…

Ginny dejó salir una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Hermione en la camilla

- Necesito que me de su opinión de esto, doctora- hablo Li antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

Ginny necesitó sólo un momento para hacerlo.

Draco observaba atentamente como es que ellas sólo se miraban a los ojos y asentían, pero nunca decían ni una sola palabra.

- Draco…- esta vez fue Ginny la que le habló - creo que es mejor que salgas.

- ¡No! - dijo él, definitivo - no hasta que me digan que es lo que tiene.

- Draco, sal por las buenas o…- en su voz se notaba la advertencia, pero Draco no podía irse de ahí sin saber que era lo que pasaba…

- No hasta que…

Lo único que supo después fue que Ginny lo apuntó con su varita, susurró un hechizo y él era expulsado por una fuerza sorprendente de la habitación, para que después, la puerta se cerrara con llave.

Luego de casi media hora golpeando la puerta sin recibir ninguna respuesta, se dejó caer sobre un asiento que él mismo invoco enfrente a la puerta de Hermione…

Se cubrió los ojos con sus manos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó que el miedo lo invadiera, y que lágrimas de dolor se escurrieran por su rostro…

Lo que más lo angustiaba era que ninguna de las dos pudo decirle nada en concreto. Tal vez si le hubieran explicado la situación él podría estar más tranquilo.

Pero no le dijeron nada, lo que hizo que su preocupación se hiciera más grande…

Trato de esperanzarse, pensando que tal vez fuera un virus o algo parecido. Pero él sabía que no era así, ya que de serlo, Weasley no hubiera sido llamada…

Cuando perdió la cuenta de las tantas hipótesis que había hecho sobre el caso de Hermione, la puerta por fin se abrió, y por ella salieron las dos doctoras…

Draco sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al ver que vestían trajes de quirófano y que en sus ropas había algunas gotas de sangre…

- ¿Qué tiene? - fue lo único que pudo preguntar, mientras sentía que moría si a Hermione le hubiera pasado algo.

Las dos doctoras se miraron entre sí, y fue Ginny la que se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro. Las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro…

- Draco… - habló con voz quebradiza - lo siento…

Draco pensó que ella, su esposa, había muerto en ese instante. No podía pensar en nada coherente, sólo tenía la imagen de Hermione pálida, tirada en el suelo de la cocina…

- Ella… ella… - no podía decir más, el terror de perderla era demasiado fuerte…

- Hermione perdió a su bebé…

Las palabras entraron en la cabeza de Draco, pero parecía que no podía procesarlas…

- ¿Bebé? - preguntó con un gran nudo en la garganta - Hermione estaba…

- Ella estaba embarazada… - terminó Ginny por él…

Él cayó al suelo, ya que sus piernas no lo podían soportar más. Las lágrimas parecían quemarle los ojos mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

No podía creerlo… Hermione estaba embarazada. Un hijo de él y de ella… Y ahora…

- Al parecer… - habló Ginny, hincándose a su lado- Hermione llevaba una dieta demasiado estricta, lo cual debilitó mucho al bebé, que no tenía con que alimentarse. Y también los tacones, las mujeres embarazadas no pueden, por ningún motivo, usar tocones altos, porque eso es malo para el bebé…

- _Quiero ser perfecta para ti...- _las palabras retumbaron como una maldición dentro de los oídos de Draco. Todo era su culpa. Por su culpa Hermione había perdido a su bebé…

Eso era más de lo que él pudiera soportar…

Lloró amargamente, mientras se acurrucaba en sus piernas. No le importaba quién lo viera en esos momentos. Él estaba destrozado, ya no quería seguir viviendo, no cuando por su culpa, Hermione había perdido a su bebé…

- Hermione despertara en cualquier momento. Creo que necesita ver caras conocidas… - le susurró Ginny, quien se había mantenido a su lado…

Draco levantó la mirada y asintió. Ambos se levantaron, los dos con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas…

Draco entró lentamente a la habitación, como si temiera que el mínimo ruido la despertara…

Y ahí estaba ella, _perfectamente _dormida, como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Miró con malestar las manchas de sangre que todavía había en la sábana que la cubría ahora, y por un momento no se atrevió a acercarse demasiado.

Suavemente tocó su rostro, como si temiera romperla, mientras que más lagrimas recorrían su rostro, sin poder con la culpa que llevaba dentro.

Fue entonces cuando un par de ojos castaños se fueron abriendo lentamente, mirando a su alrededor, sin reconocer en donde estaba.

Y fue cuando los ojos castaños, desorbitados, se toparon con los ojos platinados llenos de dolor, que Draco se sintió morir… ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho a la mujer que amaba? Y fue cuando deseo morir en ese instante…

_Finalizado el día viernes, 04 de agosto a las 4:24 a.m._


	6. capitulo seis

**_Summary: Tras una fuerte pelea con su esposa, Draco deseó que Hermione se convirtiera en la esposa perfecta, que no le molestara nada de lo que hiciera y que sólo se encargue de sus necesidades. Lo que nunca pensó, es que ese deseo pudiera convertirse en una pesadilla…_**

_**Capitulo Seis:**_

_**Consecuencias de tus actos**_

- ¿Draco? - preguntó con voz ronca, cuando por fin pudo enfocar bien la mirada - ¿Qué pasó? – siguió mientras trataba de moverse.

Pero al hacerlo, un intenso dolor en la parte baja del abdomen se lo prohibió, haciendo que cerrara los ojos por el dolor y soltara un gemido.

Draco tomó una mano de Hermione fuertemente entre las suyas y la besó, sintiendo que lágrimas de dolor y de culpa rodaron por sus ojos.

- Tranquila - le susurraba, tratando de calmarla.

Hermione pareció reaccionar, ya que se dejó caer agotada en la cama, pero sin soltar su mano de las de Draco.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de entender por qué había tanto dolor en su mirada - ¿Qué hago aquí?

Draco no sabía como decírselo. Sabía que se iba a derrumbar al saber que perdió a un bebé que ni siquiera sabia que tenía en sus entrañas hasta hace unas cuantas horas. Pero, si no era él, alguien más se lo diría, y con menos cautela. Así que, aunque doliera, seria él quien se lo diría…

Pero no podía, no. Eso era más de lo que él podría resistir…

Deseó nunca haber nacido, así, nunca habría pasado todo eso; de esa manera, Hermione no hubiera sufrido por sus insultos durante siete largos años; no hubiera perdido al bebé que estaban esperando hasta hace unas horas, y le ahorraría más de una lágrima…

Y todo, pensó con amargura, todo había comenzado por una pelea tan estúpida…

_**Flash Back**_

_Draco apareció en la sala de su casa, después de un día agotador de trabajo. Escuchó ruidos en la parte de arriba, y supo que era Hermione._

_Subió las escaleras, y efectivamente, Hermione estaba sentada en su estudio con un libro de medicina muggle en el escritorio y con sus finos lentes puestos, mientras parecía buscar algo._

_- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó mientras se recargaba en la puerta de la entrada del estudio y se cruzaba de brazos._

_Hermione, al verse descubierta, cerró el libro rápidamente, y miró nerviosamente a Draco._

_- ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí? - preguntó tratando de parecer lo mas normal del mundo._

_- Acabo de llegar… - respondió algo confundido de que Hermione se hubiera sorprendido de tal manera cuando llegó, y además, de lo nerviosa que estaba…_

_- ¿Qué haces? - volvió a preguntar, esta vez acercándose a ella, y observó como se incomodaba más a cada paso que daba._

_Hermione desvaneció el libro con un movimiento de varita y volteó el rostro para buscar algo inexistente en el escritorio._

_- Sabes… - contestó, evitando el tema - creo que necesitamos hacer más grande el estudio, mis libros y los tuyos no caben aquí..._

_- Contéstame - Exigió al llegar a su lado y tomando su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos - ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Hermione? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?_

_- Bueno…- Empezó ella cuando alguien más los distrajo, una voz que venia desde la puerta._

_- Herrrrmione, aquí traigo el…_

_Draco volteó, encontrándose con Krum en la entrada de la habitación, con algo entre las manos. Pero a él le valía mierda lo que tuviera entre sus manos, a él lo que le importaba era saber que estaba haciendo ese troglodita, que fue alguna vez novio de **su **esposa, en **su** casa… y no sabía como, pero lo iba a averiguar… y rápido…_

_- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo **tú** en **mi** casa! - Exigió saber._

_Muy rápido…_

_Vio con frustración y rabia como ese idiota miraba a **su mujer**, pero no decía nada._

_- Sabes – dijo, acercándose a él hasta quedar a solo un metro - No me importa lo que estés haciendo aquí. ¡Te vas de **mi** casa en este momento!_

_- Pero, Draco ¡¿Qué tesucede! - preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba y llegaba a su lado - Ésta también es mi casa y yo invite a Viktor a venir…_

_- Nos encontrramos en la salida del hospital hoy en la tarrde - repuso Krum rápidamente- Platicamos un rrato y me invito a su casa…_

_- Ajam - dijo sin realmente creerle - pues ya viniste, ya estuviste un rato, ahora te vas de mi casa…_

_- ¡Draco!- exclamó Hermione sin poder creer lo que su esposo estaba diciendo._

_- No te preocupes, Hermione… yo me voy, tengo que dorrmirr temprrano - dijo tratando de no empeorar más las cosas- te dejo los rresultados en la mesa de la sala… Adiós, Herrmione, fue un placerr volverr a verrte…- la miró con una sonrisa que hizo que Draco tuviera deseos de matarlo ahí mismo, para después mirarlo seriamente a él, y Draco, digno como el Malfoy que era, le sostuvo la mirada - Malfoy… - y luego desapareció en un "pluff" pero al instante siguiente escucho uno idéntico venir desde la parte de debajo de la casa, específicamente de la sala, para después desaparecer completamente de la casa…_

_Una inusual calma reinó en la casa, pero sólo fue por unos segundos, antes de que la bomba estallara…_

_- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido! – estalló Hermione, caminando a su habitación a paso apresurado, tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Draco se lo prohibió, haciendo que la puerta rebotara y pegara contra la pared._

_- ¿Yo? - preguntó él mientras entraba a la habitación y la miraba furioso - Que recuerde no fui yo quien trajo a su ex novio a su casa, y no sólo conforme con eso, ¡lo subió para hacer no se que cosas a la planta alta! - explotó, sin realmente pensar en lo que decía._

_Hermione lo miro impactada durante un segundo, antes de soltarle tremenda cachetada que hizo que Draco volteara la mejilla gracias a la fuerza del golpe._

_- ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de pensar eso de mi? - preguntó entre dolida y furiosa._

_Draco se arrepintió de sus palabras en el instante en que vio las lágrimas de Hermione acumularse en sus ojos y brillar con fuerza, pero el orgullo era más fuerte que él, y él también estaba dolido, no por el golpe, si no por otra cosa mas fuerte…_

_- ¿Y qué quieres que piense? – preguntó, extrañamente calmado, mirándola fríamente a los ojos – Quieres que piense cuando te vi y tu reacción fue de susto, luego, cuando te pregunté que era lo que pasaba, tú me cambiaste el tema, y lo siguiente que sé, es que tu ex novio esta en MI casa…_

_Hermione hacia grandes esfuerzos para no soltar ni una sola lágrima en presencia de Draco, y lo miró con dolor, mientras cada palabra que el rubio decía se le grababa como fuego en el cerebro._

_- Vete… - fue lo único que dijo antes de voltearse. Sabía ya que no podía soportar más, pero al sentir que Draco no se movía, gritó con voz desgarrada- ¡¡¡LÁRGATE!_

_Draco sintió una opresión en el pecho, al ver como Hermione estaba. Su primera reacción fue querer acercársele y abrazarla, pero no lo hizo, se contuvo, ya que dentro de él todavía podía ver la cara de sorpresa que Hermione puso cuando lo vio, y la cara de Krum cuando le sonrió antes de irse…_

_Draco se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de ese lugar. Cuando recordó que esa también era su casa, y que no tenia por que irse ya era demasiado tarde. Lo último que supo fue que la puerta se cerraba con fuerza ante sus narices, y escuchaba como Hermione gritaba entre lágrimas…_

_- ¡¡¡PÚDRETE!..._

_**End Flash Back**_

- Draco… - la voz de Hermione lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad de la que se había alejado.

- Hermione… - trataba por todos los medios de sacar fuerza, las que parecía carecer en ese momento que las necesitaba más - Quiero que me escuches atentamente, y que no digas nada hasta que yo termine… - su voz parecía más un susurro que otra cosa, mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, como temiendo que la fuera a perder…

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó al ver las lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos de Draco.

- Hermione… te desmayaste porque… tú y yo estábamos esperando un bebé…

Hermione lo miró por un momento con ojos anhelantes y brillosos, pero al ver el rostro demacrado de Draco y sus ojos llenos de tristeza, toda esa felicidad se fue de ella…

- ¿Es-estábamos? – preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

Draco dejó salir un gran suspiro, mientras la miraba a los ojos con amor, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de decírselo sin que le doliera tanto, pero no hallaba ninguna. Todas terminaban de la misma manera: una Hermione destrozada.

- Hermione, cariño… perdimos al bebé…

Hermione pareció no reaccionar al momento, sólo lo miró con miedo y angustia, antes de voltear la cara hacia el otro lado, y dejar que una _perfecta_ y cristalina lágrima recorriera su rostro…

- Perdóname…- fue lo que susurró antes de voltear a ver a Draco anhelante - Por favor, Draco, perdóname…

Esas palabras hicieron eco en los oídos de Draco, quien la miró sin entender que era lo que Hermione estaba diciendo… ¿Ella?. ¿Pidiéndole perdón a él?. ¡Pero si era él quien tenía que pedirle perdón a ella!. ¡Él era el único culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando!. ¡Ella lo tenía que perdonar a él!. ¡No él a ella!

- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que creía haber escuchado mal.

- ¡Ni siquiera puedo servir para eso! - se lamentó, mientras miraba a Draco con ojos anhelantes - ¡Por favor, Draco, perdóname por haber perdido a nuestro hijo, perdóname por no ser la esposa perfecta que tú te mereces! - mientras hablaba, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, y de esa manera, no podía ver la cara sorprendida de Draco - Entiendo si te quieres separar de mi, pero… ¡yo te amo Draco!. ¡No quiero que te separes de mí!. ¡No quiero que te alejes de mí!. ¡Seré una esposa perfecta!. ¡Lo prometo!. ¡Pero no me alejes de tu lado!

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente se negaba a creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

- ¿Perdonarte? - preguntó, alejándose de ella, y paseando por la habitación, escuchando como Hermione seguía llorando - ¡Perdonarte! - se volteó hacia donde estaba Hermione, observándolo, esperando cualquier reacción de su parte - ¡Dios!. ¡Eres tú la que debe perdonarme a mí!. ¡Por mi culpa estás así!. ¡Por mi culpa perdimos al bebe que esperábamos!. ¡Sólo por mí!. ¡Por mis estupideces, por mi arrogancia! – gritaba, dejando salir con ello todo lo que sentía dentro, todo el remordimiento, todo el odio contra el mismo…- ¡Soy yo el que debería estar pidiéndote de rodillas perdón, no tú!

Hermione seguía llorando amargamente, mientras que lo miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Soy yo la que te pide perdón, Draco - dijo Hermione, ya un poco más calmada - Se que me quieres proteger, ¡pero fui yo la que perdió al bebe!. ¡Fui yo!. ¡Toda la culpa es mía!. ¡No he sido la esposa que tú te mereces, no soy la mujer que te mereces!

Draco explotó, golpeando la pared con el puño cerrado, dejando sangre en la pared.

- ¡¿Qué no entiendes! - gritó desesperado, mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de los hombros, en un intento vano para que recuperara la cordura - ¡Yo fui quien deseo esto!. ¡Yo fui quien provocó esto!. ¡Por mi culpa tú te matabas de hambre!. ¡Por mi culpa!. ¡Por que yo deseé que tú fueras perfecta!. ¡Por eso es que no merezco estar a tu lado!. ¡Por que yo soy el responsable de todo lo que ha pasado!. ¡Yo soy el culpable de todo!

La miró, esperando ver algo de parte de Hermione, pero no lo consiguió. Sólo la misma ternura vacía que obtenía de Hermione desde hace dos semanas; esa sonrisa vacía, sin sentimientos verdaderos; esas miradas cariñosas y anhelantes carecientes de todo sentimiento verdadero le respondieron… y por mas que tratara, no podía ver a **su** Hermione, de la que él se había enamorado, con la que él se había casado… Ahora sólo era un cuerpo hecho para satisfacer sus necesidades…

Nada más que eso…

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a dos enfermeras, que al escuchar el ruido, fueron a ver que sucedía.

- Doctor Malfoy, creo que es mejor que salga – pidió al observar el estado de nerviosismo de Hermione - Es mejor que la deje sola para que descanse un momento…

Draco asintió, mientras se separaba lentamente de ella, para alejaste…

- ¡¡¡No! - grito Hermione, desesperada, tratando en vano de que Draco no se fuera.

Las dos enfermeras se acercaron a ella, y trataron de calmarla, pero Hermione parecía estar fuera de sí. Gritaba y lloraba para impedir que Draco se vaya, mientras él la miraba con ojos vacíos.

Tuvieron que suministrarle calmantes para tranquilizarla y dejarla dormida. Cuando por fin todo pareció bajo control, ambas se fueron, dejándolos solos…

Draco se acercó de nuevo a ella, sólo para acariciar su mejilla que tenía rastros de lágrimas secas, y lentamente se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla…

- Adiós, Hermione…- le susurró al oído - Adiós para siempre… - y sin más, desapareció en un "pluff" de la habitacion, dejando a Hermione profundamente dormida…

Si hubiera esperado un poco más, sólo un poco, se hubiera dado cuenta como, de los ojos cerrados de Hermione, una solitaria lágrima recorría su rostro, mientras susurraba su nombre entre sueños…

- Draco…

**_Finalizado el día martes, 08 de agosto a las 1:42 a.m._**

_**BUA! Voy a llorar!**_

_**Ste capitulo me encanto, cuando lo escribi, les prometo k estuve apunto de llorar!**_

_**Como ven, parece k no hay salida para esta linda parejita! A ver k les depara el futuro de mis hermosas, magicas y mlagrosas manitas… jejejeje!**_

**_Espero k les aya gustado, y en este capitulo c lo kiero dedicar a una persona muy especial, kien me ayudo sin que se diera cuenta, con este capitulo, ya que resivi su rr en el momento en el que me habia atascado con esta parte, y ella me ayudo, sin darse cuanta, a salir de el… witch mia Malfoy errelot! K ahora tambien es mi editora! Muchas gracias cosa hermosa! Ya k gracias a ti c m ocurrio poner ese flash back sobre por k c pelearon, y kero perfecto en el capitulo! Ya k ahora Hermione perdio a su bebe! _**

_**Wueno, antes de k c m olvide, kiero agradecer a 12 hermosa personitas k m yhan echo MUY feliz poniendome un rr!... y esas personas son:**_

_**Yo**_

_**Oromalfoy**_

_**Angianasus- jeje! un pokito tarde, lo c, pero spero k te guste!**_

_**Hermione-Malfoy32**_

**_Irene- snif! Snif! A mi tmb m dio tristesa! Pero las cosas tienen k ser haci pa kl draco por fin sufra las consecuencias de sus deceos!_**

**_Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot- hey! Fíjate k ni m acorde de los subrayados! Pero no t preocupes! Ya los cambie a como debe de ir! Muchas gracias por decirme!_**

_**.-LOvely-Sheikah-.**_

_**Harrymaniatica**_

**_Shuleriaenpote- como m voy a enojar! De echo, te tengo k pedir una disculpa, no solo a ti, si no a todos! Fue mi equivocación lo de lo subrayado y lo de los (), pero ya lo corregi! Perdon si t confundio un poco! Pero ya todo sta corregido!_**

**_Jamesandmolly- jeje! gracia a ti m di cuenta de k c m habia olvidado kitar los sub, te tengo k pedir una disculpa, no solo a ti, si no a todos! Fue mi equivocación lo de lo subrayado y lo de los (), pero ya lo corregi! Perdon si t confundio un poco! Pero ya todo sta corregido!_**

_**Silvota**_

**_Arsami- bienvenida! K wueno k t gusto el ff, y spero resivir muuuuchos rrs tuyos!_**

Wueno, kiero k ya es todo! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!  
besos a todos!


	7. capitulo siete

__

**_Summary: Tras una fuerte pelea con su esposa, Draco deseo que Hermione se convirtiera en la esposa perfecta, que no le molestara nada de lo que hiciera y que solo se encargue d sus necesidades, lo que nunca pensó, es que ese deseo pudiera convertirse en una pesadilla…_**

Capitulo Siete

**_Como un ángel caído del cielo…_**

Apareció en el único lugar al cuál podía ir y sentirse _tranquilo _en ese momento…

En la banca que estaba cerca de su casa…

Se dejó caer mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos y lloraba amargamente. Lloraba de dolor y de impotencia…

Hubiera dado su propia vida por la vida de ese pequeño… de su hijo. Hubiera dado su vida para que Hermione no sufriera con lo que estaba pasando…

- Hubiera dado…- dijo en voz alta, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué hubieras dado? - una voz conocida para él llegó hasta sus oídos…

Abrió rápidamente los ojos, encontrándose de frente a ese mismo chico que había visto antes… el chico por el cual todos sus problemas empezaron…

No lo pensó dos veces antes de abalanzarse hacia él y tomarlo por el cuello, mientras lo levantaba varios centímetros de suelo y sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar lo miraban de la manera más fría y cruel que podía…

Pero el chico no se inmutó ni un poco, al contrario, sonrió de una manera que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido angelical, pero que para Draco era una mueca de burla…

- Por tu culpa…- siseó, mientras lo levantaba más del suelo - ¡¡¡por tu culpa mi vida en un infierno!

- ¿En serio? - preguntó él con burla en la voz - ¿que no esto era lo que querías¿No querías que tu esposa fuera perfecta¿qué se dedicara solo a tus necesidades? - preguntó, sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona de su perfecto rostro, mientras miraba con sus ojos azules a Draco, el cual lo miraba con odio - ¿no es esto lo que me pediste?

Draco lo soltó como si quemara, y el chico sonrió con arrogancia desde el suelo, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, la que estaba arrugada por las manos de Draco, y luego lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa que hubiera derretido a cualquiera… menos a Draco.

- Deshace lo que has hecho - exigió Draco - quiero que todo vuelva a ser como estaba - demandó acercándose al chico, queriendo intimidarlo, pero éste parecía no acobardarse ante la cercanía amenazante de Draco

- No puedo - contestó él, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios - ¿No lo recuerdas, Draco? – preguntó irónico, mientras colocaba sus manos tras la espalda, y caminaba alrededor de Draco - ¿No recuerdas que me tomaste por tonto la vez anterior que nos vimos¿Recuerdas que te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con lo que pedías¿O cuando te dije que cuando cumpliera tu deseo, no habría marcha atrás?… No puedo Draco, no puedo regresar las cosas a como estaban… No puedo.

Draco se tapaba las orejas con las manos, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. No quería escuchar todas esas cosas que aquel chico decía. No, no quería…

El chico se paró frente a Draco y lo miró seriamente, como si tramara algo, pero Draco no ponía atención en el chico, él estaba en otro mundo, al lado de Hermione, riendo despreocupados, planeando su vida, juntos, los hijos que tendrían…

Lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, lágrimas que querían salir, pero Draco no las dejó, no podía llorar de nuevo, aunque su vida se le fuera en ello. No podía llorar más, no podía compadecerse otra vez, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y volver las cosas como estaban. No importaba lo que costara…

Levantó el rostro con un brillo en los ojos, mientras se acercaba al chico y una idea rondaba en su cabeza. Tal vez había una forma de arreglar todo, de que todo volviera a la normalidad…

- Cuando apareciste esta vez, me preguntaste que hubiera dado…

El chico sonrió, sus ojos brillaron con malicia, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras asentía con la cabeza

- ¿Qué darías a cambio para que todo volviera a la normalidad?

- Pero tú dijiste que no podías…- susurró más para él mismo que para el chico.

- No, no puedo hacerlo…- dijo, pero luego agregó maliciosamente - sin nada a cambio, por eso te pregunto¿qué darías para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad… para que tu esposa no hubiera perdido a su bebé? Para que ella no sufriera…

Eso es todo lo que Draco tuvo que saber para convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. La respuesta llegó como una bala a su cabeza, mientras se aseguraba a él mismo de que eso era lo mejor…

- Te doy mi vida…- respondió seguro, mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo de la vida…

_No…_

- ¿Estás seguro? - pregunto acercándose a él - después de que lo haga ya no abra vuelta atrás…

- Quiero… - ignoró al chico, y siguió hablando - que Hermione y todos los que me conocieron alguna vez, olviden que existí, quiero que Hermione encuentre a alguien que realmente la sepa valorar y que se enamore de él… quiero que no sufra por mí… quiero que todo en su vida vuelva a la normalidad… aunque yo no este con ella…

_No lo hagas…_

- ¿Entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo? - volvió a decir, mientras caminaba a su alrededor, como evaluando la situación - Desaparecerías de la mente de todos aquellos que te conocieron alguna vez. Nadie lloraría por tu ausencia ni lamentaría tu partida…

- Eso es lo que quiero - lo interrumpió - que nadie más sufra por mi culpa…

_No puedes hacerlo…_

- Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que haré…

- ¿Pero cómo se que vas a cumplir lo que te estoy pidiendo? - pidió saber, volviendo a nfrentar a aquel extraño chico.

_No permitiré que lo hagas…_

El chico sonrió como si se esperara esa pregunta, y respondió gustoso

- Tú lo sabrás. Serás condenado a pagar una eternidad viendo a tu esposa en brazos de otro – respondió. En su rostro perfecto, se torcía en una mueca de satisfacción a cada palabra - Todo por tu egoísmo. Verás como tú esposa no llora ni una sola lágrima por ti, y como se enamora de otra persona, como es que hacen el amor en la noche, y tú sufrirás en la agonía de no poder tocarla, no sentirla entre tus brazos otra vez…

Los ojos de Draco se dilataron, y por un momento vaciló, pero luego recordó el rostro de Hermione cuando le había dicho que perdieron a su bebé. Y se dijo que eso era lo mejor, y aunque él sufriera, por lo menos tendría el consuelo de que Hermione sería feliz… aunque no fuera en sus brazos.

- Está bien – dijo, poniéndose delante del chico - Eso es lo que quiero…

- Sólo tienes que decirlo - dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Yo…- decía mientras cerraba los ojos, dándose el valor que necesitaba, y apartar esa vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que no lo hiciera - Yo daría mi vida por que las cosas…

- _No permitiré que lo hagas…_

Draco abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz, por que ya no venia de su interior, ésta vez estaba seguro de que la había escuchado…

Cuando por fin sus ojos estuvieron abiertos, tuvo que cerrarlos nuevamente para cerciorarse de lo que estaba viendo no era una simple ilusión…

Delante de él estaba la mujer (aparte de Hermione, claro) más hermosa que hubiera visto en toda su vida…

De cabello dorado como el sol, su rostro pálido y frágil como el de una muñeca de porcelana, ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo y un cuerpo lleno de curvas perfectas que estaban escondidas bajo sus ropas de seda blanca, que se parecían a esas togas que usaban los antiguos griegos…

- No permitiré que lo hagas… - su voz era suave y calmada, mientras su rostro era adornado por una hermosa y tranquila sonrisa bondadosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, con cierto resentimiento, el chico a la mujer, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba fastidiado.

- No permitiré que le hagas esto a este hombre - respondió la mujer, tranquila, mientras se acercaba a Draco y rozaba su mano de porcelana contra sus mejillas sonrojadas por las lágrimas, para luego sonreírle tranquilamente.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó el chico, ignorando completamente lo que la mujer hacia con Draco - ¡Él acepto todo desde un comienzo, él leyó todo el contrato y accedió! - se acerco bruscamente a Draco y le arrebató con frialdad la delicada mano de encima – ¡Así que desaparécete!

Pero en vez de que la mujer se enojara, solo sonrió de una manera comprensiva, mientras meneaba la cabeza negativamente.

- Ésta vez no, Baltasar - le dijo, mirándolo serenamente - puede ser que tengas razón, que él haya actuado en forma egoísta, pero también a mostrado un amor incondicional hacia la mujer que ama, y es capaz de dar su propia vida por aquella persona… Y eso es todo lo que necesito para actuar…

- ¡Rayos! - maldijo el chico, mirando a Draco con furia y rabia, para después hablar de una manera lenta y cruel - Puede que te hayas salvado de ésta, Draco… pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, no será igual… - y se desvaneció en el aire, de una forma en la que el mismo Draco, que se había mantenido atónito durante todo el tiempo, dudó que alguna vez aquel chico estuviera en ese lugar…

La mujer sonrió suavemente, mientras que se sentaba al lado de Draco, y lo miró fijamente, esperando a que hablara…

- ¿Quién era él? - fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Escucha, Draco. Creo que es mejor que te explique todo desde el principio… - dijo con una cálida sonrisa, mientras que se preparaba para hablar. Cuando supo que tenía toda la atención de Draco, habló - Antes de que este mundo fuera creado, solo existían seres extraordinarios, perfectos a toda vista, y que no tenían ni una pizca de malicia o de odio en su interior, y todos ellos gobernaban con armonía y amor. Esas criaturas son llamadas en estos tiempos _ángeles_…

Draco asintió, teniendo una leve idea de donde iba a seguir la historia de aquella mujer.

- Hasta que cierto ángel se reveló, y fue revelando lentamente a otros ángeles, y fueron expulsados de nuestro mundo, un mundo perfecto. Desde ese entonces, se han dedicado a crear maldad, odio, avaricia, resentimiento, venganza y codicia en este mundo, y poco a poco, todas aquellas almas buenas se iban consumiendo por aquellos sentimientos malignos…

Fue entonces cuando Draco entendió quién era aquel chico…

- Baltasar es un ángel caído, tan hermoso como son los demás ángeles, pero por dentro es muy diferente, ya que él tiene codicia, odio, resentimiento, venganza y todos aquellos sentimientos que son contradictorios a la pureza de los ángeles… Cuando un ángel caído tienta a una persona, y ésta cae, nosotros, los ángeles, no podemos hacer nada, ya que es decisión de cada persona lo que hace y a donde lleva su vida, pero en el momento que todos aquellos sentimientos se desvaneces de la persona, nosotros podemos intervenir…

- Entonces… tú eres…- dijo, mirando a la mujer sonreír suavemente mientras asentía.

- Soy un ángel, Draco, y al ver que todo tu egoísmo desaparecía, y sólo quedaba el amor que sientes por esa mujer que amas, se me fue permitida ayudarte…

- Entonces… ¿podrías hacer que todo regrese a la normalidad¿Que nada de lo que pasó durante todo este tiempo haya pasado¿Y que no recuerde nada de esto?

- Si…- hizo una mueca- y no… Escucha, Draco. Puedo hacer que todo regrese a como era antes, sólo si lo deseas con todo el corazón, pero no puedo borrarte éste recuerdo de tu cabeza, eso es parte de cometer errores, tienes que aprender a vivir con el recuerdo. Además, tienes que acordarte de tu error, para estar seguro de que no lo volverás a cometer…

Draco se sintió el hombre más dichoso del mundo, y sonrió con alegría al pensar que todo volvería a ser como era antes. Pero su sonrisa se borró un segundo después, y vio temeroso a aquella mujer que tenía enfrente

- Pero…- preguntó con voz nerviosa - ¿qué me pedirás a cambio? - y al ver que ella no decía nada, y que sólo lo miraba fijamente, trató de explicarse - Quiero decir… Baltasar me pidió algo a cambio¿y tú¿qué me pedirás?

La mujer sólo sonrió suavemente, mientras que suavemente tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus hermosas y perfectas manos de porcelana. Habló con voz sedosa.

- Sólo te pido a cambio que seas feliz, y que no vuelvas a despreciar lo que tienes… ya que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierde.

Draco asintió. Por primera vez hace dos semanas, se permitió sonreír de verdad, con real alegría y tranquilidad.

- Ahora, para que deshagas todo este embrollo - le dijo, sin despegar las manos de su rostro y hablándole firme pero suavemente - Tienes que cerrar los ojos y desearlo con todo el corazón. Sólo de esa forma podré hacerlo.

Draco cerró los ojos al instante, y se concentró en pensar en Hermione, en lo felices que eran, y en cuánto la amaba…

Los hermosos ojos azules de la mujer miraron el cielo rojizo del atardecer, antes de sonreírle a él y mirar otra vez a Draco, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, concentrado.

Suavemente acercó su cara a la de Draco, y sólo cuando estuvo a unos milímetros de su rostro, se detuvo y cerró también los ojos y le sopló suavemente sobre el rostro…

Draco no sabía lo que pasaba, sintió únicamente una tibia sensación que golpeaba su rostro, para luego descender por todo su cuerpo, hasta envolverlo completamente, y luego sentir una tranquilidad absoluta envolver su cuerpo…

_- Se feliz… Draco…_

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya era de noche, y estaba sentado en la banca, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Miró hacia los dos lados. A lo lejos, personas trotaban y un muchacho paseaba a su perro.

No sabía que era lo que había pasado. Buscó alrededor, tratando de encontrar a aquella mujer, pero no, no estaba por ningún lado.

Fue entonces cuando escucho la voz más melodiosa que hubiera oído en su vida decir su nombre…

- Draco…

Draco volteó al reconocer esa voz, y sintió que se iba a morir en ese instante de tanta alegría. Frente a él, a sólo unos pasos, estaba Hermione, tan hermosa como siempre. De hecho, Draco pudo notar cierta energía dorada rodeadora, pero no le tomo demasiada importancia. Él estaba que se desbordaba de la alegría…

Se levantó de un salto, y sin esperar ni un instante más, corrió hacia ella y la cargó en brazos.

Hermione dejo escapar un chillido de la sorpresa, mientras se aferraba a Draco por el cuello para no caer y le reclamaba, quien parecía no escucharla, ya que le daba vueltas y reía como si estuviera loco.

Cuando por fin Draco pareció escuchar y la bajó al suelo, sólo le tomó un segundo para capturar sus labios con los suyos, y besarla con pasión y amor.

Y Hermione, todavía confundida, le respondió el beso, haciendo que a Draco se le erizara cada bello de su cuerpo, ya que ese beso era real, tenía amor, pasión y algo especial que solo **su** Hermione tenia, nadie más. Ni siquiera a la que llamó Hermione por dos semanas tenia tanta pasión como **su** Hermione…

Draco la tomó posesivamente de la cintura, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de su esposa con desesperación y locura.

- Te amo - le dijo cuando se separaron para poder tomar un poco de aire - Hermione, tú eres mi aire y sin ti no puedo vivir - le decía mientras la pegaba más a él, y metía sus manos debajo del suéter que traía puesto, sintiendo sus manos arder ante el contacto con su piel tan suave y sensual.

- Draco…- Hermione suspiró cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el contacto de las manos de Draco tocando su piel.

- Perdón por la escena de celos tan tontos – se disculpó, recordando porque toda esa pasadilla había comenzado. Y en verdad se sintió muy tonto por desconfiar en ella - Yo sé que no eres capaz de ninguna de aquellas cosas de las que te acuse, pero estaba muy celoso, y no podía soportar la idea de que pudieras mirar o tocar a otra persona que no fuera yo. Dije muchas cosas que realmente no sentía. Perdóname Hermione, yo te amo, y no quiero estar lejos de ti ni un momento - y antes de que Hermione pudiera comprenderlo todo, atacó su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo como si de un caramelo se tratase, excitándola a cada movimiento.

- Salía del hospital cuando me encontré a Víktor en ginecologia, estaba platicando con Ginny…- le dijo, tratando de mantenerse cuerda, pero Draco parecía hacérselo muy difícil - Platicamos un poco, y luego me enteré de que él también era medimago, pero que se especializó en ginecología. Estábamos platicando cuando me desmaye…

Draco paró sus caricias, mientras la miraba serio y preocupado.

- Él y Ginny me trajeron a casa - siguió explicando. Ambos se sentaban en la banca, con las manos entrelazadas - Yo les dije que estaba bien, pero ellos no me creyeron, y me hicieron varias pruebas… luego me dejaron sola mientras ellos regresaban para chequear las muestras. Ginny me dijo que tenia una cena con Harry, a si que ella no podía entregarme los resultados, y Víktor se ofreció a traérmelos… yo fui al estudio, para hacer mis propias investigaciones…- luego su mirada se volvió algo sombría - fue entonces cuando tú llegaste, sabia que Víktor llegaría en cualquier momento, y sabía que te ibas a enfurecer al verlo, por eso es que me puse muy nerviosa… y como lo pensé, te pusiste furioso. Cuando te fuiste, fui a ver cuales eran los resultados de los análisis…

Un silencio se formó entre ellos. Draco comenzaba a desesperarse, no sabía que era lo que tenía Hermione, pero esperaba que no fuera nada grave, tal vez una gripe o algo mínimo… pero ella no decía nada. Se impacientó mucho más.

- Draco - por fin Hermione habló, pero sólo para callar una vez mas, mientras bajaba la cabeza y tomaba las manos de Draco entre las suyas - estoy embarazada…

Draco parecía no reaccionar, sólo miraba a Hermione cabizbaja, y de repente sintió un miedo enorme de que Hermione no quisiera al bebé que estaban esperando, todo lo contrario a él, que ya quería al pequeño que en ese momento Hermione tenía en sus entrañas.

Hermione al no ver reacción de Draco, levantó su rostro, el cual estaba lleno de lágrimas, sonriendo contenta.

Draco suspiró contento antes de abrazarla con fuerza, mientras escuchaba como Hermione se reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Un bebé! - dijo al verlo a los ojos- ¡¡¡Un bebé tuyo y mío!

Draco rió a carcajadas, mientras se levantaba y la cargaba en brazos, sin dejar de carcajearse. Contento, feliz, dichoso…

- Te amo, Hermione. ¡¡¡TE AMO! - grito, llamando la atención de varias personas que pasaban por el lugar, pero al ver como ambos reían, no les prestaron mas atención y volvieron a sus asuntos.

Hermione también reía, pero por la reacción de Draco. Nunca se imaginó que reaccionaría de esa manera, pero estaba contenta de que lo hiciera, ya que eso eliminaba las sospechas de que Draco no quería un bebé en ese momento. Por que Dios¡¡Ella si que lo quería!

Draco no dejó que pensara un poco más, y la besó apasionadamente, despertando el deseo en Hermione y en él mismo.

- ¿Qué tal… - preguntó Draco, con voz grave por el deseo - …si nos vamos a casa y celebramos?

Hermione asintió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza y el deseo.

Draco miró maravillado a Hermione, y no podía esperar ni un segundo más para hacerle el amor a **su** esposa.

- Bien - respondió luego de un rato Hermione - Nos aparecemos directamente en nuestra habitación, y luego conjuro un…

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Draco un tanto preocupado - ¿aparecernos¡Nada de eso¿Qué no sabes que le puede hacer daño al bebe? – preguntó. Una mirada sobreprotectora se apoderaba de él - ¡De ahora en adelante no más apariciones para ti! No quiero que pongas en peligro la vida de nuestro hijo o la tuya propia - dijo seriamente, recordando los horrores que había pasado desde que la encontró desmayada en la cocina.

Se obligó a no pensar más en eso, y recordó que la que tenía frente a él era **su** esposa, no _la esposa perfecta_…

- ¿Pero como voy a ir a trabajar? - preguntó divertida ante la sobreprotección de Draco.

- Creo que es hora de que compremos autos muggles – comentó, como si no fuera algo del otro mundo, ignorando la cara sorprendida de Hermione - De echo, el otro día vi uno deportivo que me gustó mucho…

Hermione no pudo evitar besar a su esposo, agradeciéndole por todo lo que hacia con ella, y fue hasta ese entonces que se acordó que todavía la tenia levantada en brazos

- Esto… Draco¿me podrías bajar?

- No - contestó como un niño chiquito.

- ¿Sabes que la presión en mi vientre podría causarle… - inventó, pero antes de que terminara de mentir, ya estaba parada en el suelo firme, mientras que Draco la miraba preocupado – ¿qué sucede?

- ¿No le haremos daño al bebé? - preguntó, realmente preocupado - quiero decir, cuando hagamos el amor, no quiero que…

Hermione lo cayó con un suave beso en los labios.

- No te preocupes, amor, el bebé no sufrirá de ninguna manera… pero si no me haces el amor ahora mismo - le dijo mientras se acercaba sensualmente a él - el que vas a sufrir eres tú…

No necesito una palabra más, Draco la tomó de la mano, y prácticamente corrió hacia su casa, pero cuando estaban a medio camino, Draco se paró de repente.

- ¡Mi varita! – recordó - ¡la dejé en la banca! - luego miró a Hermione - Espérame aquí, no tardo ni un minuto - y separándose un poco de ella, desapareció…

Apareció frente al banco, y afirmativamente, su varita estaba en el mismo lugar, con una sonrisa la tomó en sus manos y la metió en su bolsillo. Iba a desaparecer cuando una voz conocida lo distrajo.

Sentado en la banca, apareció Baltasar, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, y al contrario de él, Draco hizo una mueca al verlo.

- ¿Qué quieres tú ahora? - pregunto con odio.

- ¿Yo? - dijo el chico, haciéndose el inocente - ¡Nada!… sólo me preguntaba si…

- Olvídate de tus estupideces, no caeré dos veces en la misma trampa - escupió con odio, para luego sonreír - Soy completamente feliz con lo que tengo, y no lo cambiaría por nada… - y sin dejar que Baltasar hablara, desapareció, volviendo con Hermione.

Baltasar maldijo en voz alta antes de desaparecer…

Cerca del lugar, debajo de un gran árbol, una hermosa mujer vestida con túnicas miró con satisfacción cómo Baltasar desaparecía.

- Felicidades, Draco… - susurró al irse. Su voz pareció el canto de un ángel y el viento sopló, mientras desaparecía del lugar… como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera podido suceder…

_**FIN**_

**_Finalizado el día 11 de agosto a las 2:21 a.m._**

**_BUA!!!!! no puedo creer k ya c aya akabado!!! no m di cuenta asta ahora, y dejenme decirles k stoy muy triste! no staba preparada mentalmente para el final!_**

**_fue un places compartir mis ideas y pensamientos con todos ustedes, por estos siete capitulos!..._**

**_y para TODOS los k cguro m preguntaran, si, si abra un epilogo, pero tardara un poco mas de lo normal, ya k tengo la mitad scrita, pero despues de hay, me vienen ideas, pero ninguna demaciado buena como para ponerla! a si k... lo siento, pero van a tener k sperar un poco... eso creo, por k hay veces en k c m viene la inspiracion y... puf! lo termino en segundos!!!_**

**_wueno, ahora si, antes de k c m olvide, kiero agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes, k han sido tan amables y pasientes como para leer las tonterias k pongo!!! y en especial a cierta personita k m revisa mi ff, preciosa, tu eres la mejor! me kitan un GRAN peso d ncima! _**

**_y bueno, nos vemos en el epilogo..._**

**_hugs and kisses to everyone_**

**_ abrazos y besos para todos_**

****


End file.
